Light Hanging Around Dark
by UltimateSTH
Summary: The snow haired geek dates the dark haired emo, different tales of their relationship across time
1. Prologue To World Conquest

_**Lincoln & Maggie: The following is a non canon fanfic, regardless of how well you think it portrays the characters, please check out official material for getting a hang of them, enjoy**_

* * *

**Universe:"Canon"verse.**

**Timeframe:Some time after officially becoming a couple, then flashes back to when they started dating.**

* * *

Maggie huffed as she stood in her personal hideout, away from most people, she had a laptop that she used to entertain herself.

She idly put both foots in the table while she was sitting on the couch, both stuff she found that other people threw out, so it was good for her.

She looked at her cellphone, as if she was waiting for someone.

"Hmpf" She muttered, then crossed her arms.

She then decided to try and doze off...before someone entered her place.

"Hey, sorry i'm late"

She looked to see a snow haired boy, who had a lot of stuff with him.

Maggie rolled her eyes, leave it to him to be late.

"What took you so long?"

Lincoln set the stuff down.

"Sorry, was making sure everything was alright at home before I came here, didn't meant to keep you waiting"

Maggie let out a sigh, Lincoln then proceeded to sit right next to Maggie.

The Emo girl leaned on him.

"So, what you watching?" Asked Linc.

"...Just anime" Muttered Maggie.

Lincoln smiled.

"Neat, want me to watch it with you, brought your favorite kind of food"

Junk food that is, hey, she got her own tastes.

She opened a bag and started munching Doritos.

Lincoln smiled and shrugged, then proceeded to grab some pizza she left to himself.

Both where eating the junk food, Maggie even put in something to watch while they did so.

"They...Didn't...got suspicious...Right?" She said between munching

"I...My best...to make sure they didn't" Lincoln took pauses while eating as well.

Even though the two were dating, they tried to keep it under wraps from everyone until...well, when they where int their late teens at least.

Neither of them wanted to deal with teasing, meddlesome siblings or some other bullshit, luckily Lincoln learnt from what happened with Ronnie Anne and this time both of them managed to get this system working from the get go.

They also had the help of their respective circle of friends, which where the only ones to know.

So far so good, no one outside of their group of friends suspected a thing.

As long as they don't do anything stupid like having unprotected sex (or well, considering how even protection is unreliable sometimes; Sex in general) and get an unwanted pregnancy, they should be fine.

Not like they where interested in having children anyways.

But leaving thoughts like that aside, the two just simply focused on watching the show Maggie put in the laptop.

It was a classic, "dark brooding character dating a happy, optimistic character", it's idea wasn't winning originality points any time soon but it was still pretty fun anyways, an idea depends on it's execution 9 times outta 10.

Besides, it wasn't like there was something original under the sun anyways.

As the two where eating, they mused on how they meet formally and their relationship eventually started.

* * *

Maggie idly sat in her spot in the burping burger.

None of her friends could come, so she was hanging around here on her own.

It was a bit boring.

She looked around while eating until she spotted a certain someone.

The white haired boy who almost ruined her birthday party.

She 'hn' in surprise, she had only seen him a few times since then, mostly tried to approach her for something only for her to ignore him or go away, eventually he stopped.

He looked bored out of his mind, had headphones on while he was watching something in his phone, while also eating a bit.

What was he doing here like that anyways? Doesn't he have a group of friends and crap-ton of sisters he can hang out with? Why was he alone?

As she wondered these questions, she didn't realize she was practically staring at him for quite some time.

Uh.

She was deciding on what to do, then she got the idea of approaching him.

She didn't exactly know why, just hat she was bored as shit and hey, she can maybe know why he wanted to approach her before...all right.

"Hey"

Lincoln was snapped out of his activity when he saw Maggie arrive here with her stuff.

"...Hi" Was his only response.

What? It's the girl that avoided him for two months and now she wanted to talk with him, what else should he say?

"Guess i'm not the only one who is alone here, huh"

"Um...Yeah, I kinda wanted to come here with friends to be in peace for a bit but at the same time not bore myself, but they couldn't come with me so i'm alone by myself...you?"

"None of my friends could come either, so i'm here to kill boredom"

"I can get that"

…

"What are you watching?" It was surprisingly easy to talk to the boy that almost ruined her birthday.

"...Art tutorials"

"Oh" Her flat tone remained like the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, I kinda want to learn to draw better...even if someone of the tutorials don't actually help you all that much"

"Yeah, I can get relate when something like that happens"

…

"So, what did you wanna approach me before"

"Uh?"

"You where trying to talk to me about something before, I didn't want to deal with you, but i'm bored and I figured I give it a go"

"Oh, well I wanted to apologize to you"

"For what? My birthday party?"

"Yeah, I was kinda in a high because I was having a streak with making people laugh, all of them up to that point was for doing my dumb joke, you know the rest...i'm sorry for that, it was shitty from my part"

Maggie widened her eyes a little, so that was the context for why he acted the way he did...

"It's fine, I forgive you"

"Really?!" Lincoln asked in surprise, usually stuff like this didn't went swiftly unless he did something in exchange.

"Yeah...but you owe me a favor"

"Figures..." Lincoln muttered, it was simply too good to be true.

"Don't worry, I save it for later so you're free for now" Said Maggie with a smirk.

Lincoln rolled his eyes.

The two then sat there, exchanging words and eating food, they both seemed to have a good time.

"Hey, do you have anything else to do?" Asked Maggie.

"Not really, why?"

"Wanna hang out somewhere else? It's not like I have people I can hang out with today"

"You know what? Sure, sounds like fun"

The two went out of the burping burger, unaware of how their relationship would evolve...

* * *

_**So, uh, yeah, I wrote a maggiecoln fic**_

_**Originally this was an one shot, but I might make it a collection or something, dunno**_

_**I be honest, I was struggling with ideas with this one, so I don't think it is that good**_

_**Anyways, hope you have something you enjoy out of it**_

_**Peace**_

_**Edit:fixed stuff here and there**_

_**By the way, I forgot to mention this because I was about to pass out once I posted this, but there's a reference to two Spanish Maggiecoln fics in this chapter (Linc and Mag watching anime and the two of them making sure they don't have unprotected sex)**_

_**Anyways, that's all**_


	2. A Loners Choice

**Linc & Maggie: _This a non canon fanwork, to get the feeling of the characters we recommend you watch the official material, enjoy!_**

* * *

**Universe:"Canon"Verse.**

**Timeframe:Early dating.**

* * *

Maggie looked around, making sure nobody was watching. Once she was sure no one was around she let out a sigh.

"Hey, did no one follow you?"

Maggie didn't jump, and if she was scared she didn't show it. She turned to give her...date a stare.

"Word of advice, don't do that to other people less you give them a heart attack" She didn't give any hint at annoyance...ok, maybe a little.

Lincoln found it a little funny that he was being compared to his little sister in a way.

"Sorry, never meant to scare you...you weren't scared, right? You are ok?" He started getting a little worried.

"No, I was not scared, i'm fine"

He put his hands in his hips and analyzed her, trying to get an answer. Then he stopped and shrugged.

"Look, i'm sorry if I annoyed or scared you"

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to get like that, it's nothing"

"Better safe than sorry"

"Hmpf, wanna start with...date I guess"

"Sure, nobody followed me, you?"

"Nobody followed me either, let's go"

The two started walking through the forest. Quietly listening to the sounds of nature as they strolled through it.

Maggie noticed Lincoln looking nostalgic to the place.

"Been here before?"

Lincoln snapped from his trance.

"Kinda, it reminds me of when I was lost in it because of some stupid shit that got to me"

Maggie got interested.

"Why?"

Lincoln looked away, his face getting red from embarrassment.

"It's really embarrassing, so much that I kinda want to punch my older self in the face for thinking the way he did"

"Heh, it's ok if you don't wanna tell me"

Lincoln gave her a quick smile.

"So um, how's your home life, assuming that's ok with you"

"In this misery void I call life...they're the best part of it" She said with a small bit of seriousness and fondness.

Lincoln chuckled a bit.

"I can get that, not that my life in its entirety is misery, but my friends and family are the best part of it" He said scratching the back of his head.

Maggie did a small reserved laugh, silent enough that if people were around, they won't notice it. Except Linc.

"So what do you do in your free time, aside from being a bad clown?"

"Hey! I stopped doing that, except when Luan ask me to help her and even then i'm just an assistant" He spoke with fake indignancy, crossing his arms held his head high with an exaggerated frown, but then broke into a smile showing he didn't take that to heart.

Maggie let out a tiny, tiny laugh and smile. But Lincoln was able to catch it and took it as a victory he managed to get the girl to smile for real, however small it may be.

"But to answer your question, I read comics in my underwear, play video games, watch cartoons and drawings, among other things...that's assuming i'm not helping my sisters"

"You do that a lot?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, you do that too?"

"Yeah, Haiku does need my help sometimes with her poems, among other things"

"So you need to help your little sister with your poems too?"

"Yeah, I also heard from Haiku that you help Lucy wither poems"

Lincoln did a relaxed shrug and said "Yeh"

The two continued chatting as they strolled through the forest, without realizing it they already where in the town.

"And then he tolds us that we can name some of his dishes after ourselves"

"Heh, really?"

"Yup, now 'Beef well Lincoln' is a real dish"

"Ha, I be sure to try that someday"

"You-" Lincoln cut himself off upon realizing they were already in the town.

The two looked around, making sure no one was looking at them. No one that they knew them was there and the other people weren't paying attention, which meant they were fine.

"Uh, seems nobody spotted us" Muttered Maggie.

"Phew, so far so good...hey do you wanna continue this or not? I know you don't want this to come out and…" Lincoln spoke.

Maggie gave it a thought.

"I want to keep doing this, so far nobody we know is around so our 'Date' can go on"

Lincoln gave her cocky smirk, but he was elated that she wanted to continue. He really got along with her, even if she was a little shut off, it was how she was.

"Sweet, do you wanna go somewhere? I follow"

The emo girl, drew out a tiny tiny smile and motioned him to follow.

Unaware the two where of a group of people following them.

* * *

_**Sorry this turned out to be so short after a long wait, I was hitting writers block for this particular chapter and procrastinating a lot, so I split it in half...hopefully in half. Still don't expect a continuation to this one right away, I'll focus on other one shots for this one.**_

_**BTW I'm sorry if they come out as OOC, especially Maggie, I re-watched funny business to get a feeling of the character but I still think I got her wrong.**_

_**Anyways hopefully you got an enjoyment out of this one.**_


End file.
